Aku bukan Siapa-siapa
by DaRk AssAssiNzZz
Summary: Cerita Berpusat pada OC, Asuna dan kirito..
1. Chapter 1

**English Version will be post soon**

Sword Art Online Bukan milik saya

 **Author Note:** sorry cerita nya melenceng jauh dari aslinya, tapi author janji ceritanya gak terlalu melenceng jauh kok..,

OC disini adalah Kalian Sendiri **(bayangin aja ya** ^_^)

PERKENALAN DENGAN OC DULU

 **Nama:** Yuu

 **Kelas:** 1 SMA (dalam cerita ini)

 **Biodata singkat:** Oc adalah teman masa kecil Asuna, selalu sekolah di sekolah yang sama sampai SMA, memiliki otak yang lumayan cerdas, orang tua OC hanya tinggal Ibu, ayah OC meninggal (nanti akan dijelaskan dicerita), ibu OC adalah pemimpin di perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayah OC, ibu OC saat ini tinggal di USA, saat ini OC memilih hidup mandiri dengan tinggal di apartemen sederhana dengan ditemani pengasuh OC waktu kecil.

* * *

TING TUNG... Kudengar Bel apartemenku berbunyi, itu menandakan seseorang yang aku nantikan sudah sampai.

"Yoss, datang juga"

Secepatnya aku beranjak dari kursi dan berlari keluar dari kamar meninggalkan komputerku yang masih menyala.

dengan tergesa-gesa Aku berlari menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah dari tadi aku tunggu, di balik pintu tampak sesosok pria berseragam dan bertubuh tinggi mengucap salam

"Konnichiwa"

"Konnichiwa" kataku membalas salamnya

"ini paket yang dipesan tuan yuu, Silahkan tanda tangan disini" kata pria itu sambil menyodorkan kertas yang berisi namaku, lengkap dengan kotak kosong yang harus aku isi dengan tanda tangan.

kuraih kertas dan pena yang ia sodorkan kepadaku kemudian mulai menuliskan namaku disertai dengan tanda tanganku

"sudah.. ini"

"yak.." ucap pria itu sambil memberikan sebuah kotak padaku.

"Terima kasih sudah menggunakan jasa kami"

"iya sama-sama." ucapku

setelah pria itu pergi, dengan cepat aku kembali berlari menuju kamarku dan langsung membuka kotak itu dengan wajah yang tidak sabar.

"Akhirnya datang juga, hihihi... aku sungguh tidak percaya kalau aku masih mendapat bagian."

di depanku kini sudah terpampang 2 buah Cd installer Game Swort Art Online yang baru saja sampai

"hufft,, susah juga dapetin Game ini, hanya beta tester-lah yang mendapat keistimewaan bisa membelinya dengan mudah, HAAAAAHHHH IRINYA..."

"Yoss.. aku harus segera memberitahu Asuna."

* * *

Sword Art Online, sebuah Game VRMMORPG pertama yang aku mainkan, Game ini baru di rilis 3 hari yang lalu dan aku langsung memesanya, walaupun tidak mudah untuk mendapatkanya karena bukan hanya aku saja yang menginginkannya, ditambah lagi aku bukanlah salah satu beta tester yang membantu mengembangkan game ini, game ini hanya di jual 10.000 unit saja, ditambah lagi peminatnya yang luar biasa banyak, jadi sangat sulit untuk mendapatkanya.

Segera aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam kantong celanaku kemudian mulai menekan Dial pad untuk mencari nomor yang akan aku hubungi.

TUUUUUT,, TUUU- CKREEK..

"Moshi mo-..."

"ASUNA, 1 JAM LAGI AKU TUNGGU DI KAFE DEKAT STASIUN. (^_^) "

"ha. kenapa-.."

"Jangan terlambat ya..(^_^) "

"Tapi-..."

TUUUUT...TUUUUT...TUUUT

Setelah menghubungi asuna aku lekas berganti pakaian kemudian pergi ke kafe tempat kami akan bertemu, tidak lupa juga aku membawa 2 buah Disc sword art online yang baru saja sampai dan akan aku tunjukan kepada asuna.

* * *

Setelah keluar dari kereta, aku melirik jam di ponselku.

(Sial, aku terlambat)

"Asuna pasti mengomeliku, heeeh (-_-") " Desahku sambil berlari keluar dari stasiun.

setelah keluar dari stasiun aku berlari lagi menuju kafe tempat kami akan bertemu

"haaah... haaahh.. sebentar lagi sampai haaahhh..., asuna pasti sudah menungguku,, are..." mataku menangkap Sesosok wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah Kafe, wanita itu mengenakan gaun one piece berwarna putih dengan bagian atas ditutupi dengan jaket mini yang terlihat serasi dengan gaun yang ia pakai, di tanganya aku dapat melihat ia sedang membawa sebuah tas kantong.

"ahh.. itu asuna,"

"haaahh... haaahh.. capeknya." kataku sembari memegangi dadaku yang terasa sesak karena terus berlari sekuat tenaga.

"kau bilang _'Aku Tunggu di kafe dekat stasiun,_ _jangan terlambat yaa_ _'_ tapi justru malah aku yang menunggumu, dasar"

"maaf, maaf," kataku sambil berusaha mengatur nafas.

"moo sudahlah. kenapa kau mengajaku bertemu,? Aku sudah merelakan waktu belanja ku hanya untuk bertemu denganmu disini, JIKA INI BUKAN SESUATU YANG PENTING AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU.!" ucapnya dengan mata yang tampak menakutkan.

"ehehe... gomen, gomen (^_^"),, eeeto, kita masuk saja dulu aku akan jelaskan padamu di dalam.."

"ya sudahlah, ayo"

TRING TING TING TING...

selamat datang !.

ucap para pegawai kafe setelah melihat kami berdua.

didalam kafe lumayan ramai, kami berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di pojok dekat dengan jendela,

tak lama kemudian pelayan kafe menghampiri kami bertanya menu apa yang ingin kami pesan

"Kau mau pesan apa.?" kataku.

"emmm.. aku mau ice tea saja" jawab asuna.

"oke. kami pesan 2 ice tea"

"baik 2 ice tea segera kami hidangkan" ucap pelayan kafe.

"jadi, kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu.?" kata asuna memulai pembicaraan.

"ehem,hem,.. aku mau kau melihat ini. jeng-jeng-jeng.." aku menunjukan 2 buah cd installer SAO kepada asuna.

"Apa itu.?"

"haah.. kau tidak tau?"

"bukankah aku sudah berkata _apa itu,_ jadi artinya aku tidak tau" jawab asuna dengan nada sedikit marah.

"ini adalah Cd installer game SAO, game yang sangat ditunggu oleh semua orang, emm.. maksudku semua gamer"

"GAME!..KAU MEMBUATKU DATANG JAUH-JAUH HANYA UNTUK GAME!"

"tunggu-tunggu jangan marah dulu, aku belum menjelaskan semuanya,"

"ini pesananya, 2 ice tea, selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan toko sembari menyuguhkan ice tea yang kami pesan.

"ehem..hem. oke aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, Kau tau SAO.?"

"Tidak"

"eehh.. kau tau VRMMORPG.?"

"tidak"

"Asuna!"

"ya,ya,, aku tau"

"kau tau asuna, aku kesulitan lho mendapatkan game ini, karna peminatnya banyak sekali,"

"terus"

"tadi pagi petugas dari pos mengirimkan paket yang berisi CD installer Game SAO"

"terus"

"terus,aku susah payah membeli 2 buah Game populer ini, dan salah satunya akan aku berikan padamu, jadi nanti kita bisa bertemu di dunia SAO, begitu"

"huuhhh.. aku tidak tertarik." jawab asuna.

"ayolah asuna, aku kesulitan lho dapetin game ini"

"tidak tertarik!"

"ayolah,nanti aku traktir makan ramen deh."

"tidak"

"ayolah asuna.. emm, kita main sekali saja nanti kalau kau tidak suka kau boleh menghapusnya, oke."

"tidak mau"

"please"

"tch. baiklah-baiklah tapi hanya sekali saja ya, setelah itu walaupun kau memohon padakupadakuBaku tetap tidak akan mau memainkanya lagi,"

"siip,, oke, sudah diputuskan, nanti malam kita bertemu di SAO di kota permulaan,"

"kota permulaan?"

"iya, itu kota dimana player baru berkumpul, tenang saja kau pasti menemukanya"

"ya sudahlah."

"Asuna, apa kau punya Nerve gear.?" tanyaku.

"Nerve Gear?, apa itu"

"tenang saja sudah aku sudah beli 2 kok, nanti aku kirimkan ke rumahmu"

beberapa menit kemudian aku dan asuna keluar dari kafe

"sudah ya, aku mau belanja lagi, masih ada beberapa barang yang mau aku beli" kata asuna sambil pergi.

"ya, sampai jumpa, jangan lupa nanti malam ya!"

"ya,ya"

tak lama aku juga pergi menuju stasiun untuk kembali kerumah dan menyiapkan nerve gear yang akan aku kirim ke rumah asuna.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Hehe maaf jika ada typo disana-sini

ini fic pertama author jadi harap dimaklumi jika penggunaan katanya masih amatir, sebenarnya author ingin membuat nama OC nya sama dengan nama saya, biar lebih mantap. *enak aja loe,, (sambil ngelempar sendal ke muka author)

Oke reader segini aja dulu, next chapter akan author update segera, jadi jika ada kritik atau saran silahkan utarakan aja di rumah author langsung *ngapain.. (authornya ditabok pake sendal)...

maksudnya di menu Review

SEE YOU...

emmmuuuaaaccchhh...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry updatenya lama, hihihi.  
terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fict dari saya, jujur saya belum berpengalaman dalam membuat cerita fiksi, jadi harap di maklumi aja ya.

oh ya, kemarin ada yang tanya gender dari OC di cerita ini, OC dalam cerita ini Gender nya COWOK, dia temen dari kecil nya asuna,

Happy Reading. (^_^)

* * *

"Aku pulang"  
"selamat datang" sahut bibi asami dari dalam.  
oh ya, bibi asami adalah pengasuhku dari kecil, beliau yang selalu menemaniku dan juga menjagaku dirumah ketika ayah dan ibuku pergi bekerja,  
dan sekarang beliau juga masih menemaniku, tinggal di satu apartemen denganku.

"yuu-kun, kamu sudah makan?, jika kau lapar bibi akan siapkan makanan untukmu"

"ah. tidak usah bi, aku sudah makan kok, aku mau langsung kekamar saja"  
sahutku sambil berjalan menuju kamarku.

"bagaimana kabar Asuna-chan.?" tanya bibi asami.

"eh, kok bibi tau aku bertemu dengan asuna.?"

"tentu saja bibi tahu, kau keluar rumah sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, jadi bibi bisa menebak kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan Asuna-chan"

"eeehh... begitu ya,,, Asuna baik-baik saja kok bi, dia masih seperti biasanya"

"begitu-kah?" ucap bibi asami sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang mencurigakan.

"y-ya begitu, h-h-hahaha"

"oh, ya sudahlah jika kau tidak mau cerita,,, nanti jika kau ada sesuatu bisa kok minta bantuan bibi, (^_^) "

"ya tentu, eh-tunggu sesuatu? maksudnya?", tanyaku sedikit bingung

"ah,, lupakan saja"

"emmmm.. ('_') "

dengan sedikit bingung aku berjalan menuju kamarku, di dalam kamar aku langsung mengambil kotak besar yang sudah aku siapkan, didalam kotak itu Berisi Nerve Gear yang sudah aku beli beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan tangan kananku yang membawa kotak berisi nerve gear tadi, aku berniat langsung mengirimkan nerve gear itu ke rumah asuna agar asuna bisa langsung Mengistalasi nya,

sesampainya didepan pintu aku berteriak.  
"Aku berangkat!"

" sudah mau pergi lagi.?" tanya bibi asami keluar dari dapur.

"ya, tapi cuma sebentar kok, aku mau mengirimkan paket ini saja, setelah itu aku langsung pulang"

"ya sudah, Hati-hati di jalan ya.."

"ya"

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah menuju kantor POS sambil menenteng kotak besar berisi Nerve Gear,  
di jalan aku berpapasan dengan seorang pria paruh baya, pria itu mengenakan jas putih panjang, hampir mirip dengan jas yang biasa dikenakan oleh dokter atau ilmuwan.

tak disangka pria itu menyapaku.  
"selamat siang"

"s-siang" jawabku."maaf anda siapa ya.? apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya.?"

"maaf tiba-tiba menyapamu, kita belum pernah bertemu, tapi aku hanya penasaran dengan benda yang kau bawa itu, apa itu Nerve Gear.?" tanya pria itu.

"i-iya, darimana anda tahu.?"

"ohh begitu, aku hanya menebak saja, emm. apa kau akan memainkan game VRMMORPG.?"

"iya benar, nanti malam aku akan memainkan game SWORD ART ONLINE bersama temanku, sekarang aku akan mengirimkan Nerve Gear ini ke rumahnya."

"emm, begitu ya, kalau begitu silahkan, maaf mengganggu waktu mu."

"iya tidak apa-apa."

dengan sedikit bingung aku kembali berjalan menuju kantor pos, tak lama pria itu berbalik dan berkata sesuatu yang membuatku tambah kebingungan.

"NAK!,,, Semoga Kau Beruntung" ucap pria itu.

"y-ya terima kasih. (Beruntung.? apa maksudnya.?)".

sambil memikirkan maksud pria tadi aku kembali berjalan menuju Kantor Pos dan menemukan fakta.

"(Pria tadi, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya.? mmmmm.),,,, OHHH, aku pernah melihatnya di Situs Resmi SAO, d-dia itu, KAYABA AKIHIKO.,,(0o0)." aku tercengang setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa pria yang baru saja aku temui, ternyata Pembuat dari game Yang akan aku mainkan,.

namun aku masih memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Kayaba Akihiko kepadaku tadi.

"Semoga Beruntung,, Apa maksudnya ya.? apa nanti ada event,? tidak mungkin, game ini masih baru, jadi tidak mungkin langsung ada event,, Hmmm apa ya..?"

Sambil otakku mencoba mencari tahu maksud perkataan Kayaba tadi, tanpa kusadari aku sudah sampai di kantor pos.  
Aku masuk kedalam dan memberikan Kotak yang kubawa untuk dikirimkan ke rumah Asuna.

* * *

"Terima Kasih Makananya!". ucapku sambil berdiri dari meja makan. "bi, aku mau langsung kekamar saja"

"sudah mau tidur.?" tanya bibi asami.

"tidak, aku mau memainkan game baru bersama asuna."

"Emmm,, Asuna-chan kah., baiklah, titip salam untuk Asuna-chan ya."

"ya" kataku sambil berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Didalam kamar Segera ku ambil Ponsel ku yang tergeletak di meja, lalu segera menghubungi Asuna.

"Moshi mosh, yu-kun ada apa.?" ucap asuna.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja kau sudah menginstall nya kan.?" tanyaku.

"ya, sudah"

"bagus, jadi bisa kita LogIn sekarang.?"

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari sensei.?"

"e-eh, tugas.?.. eh-hmm, tentu saja sudah, hehehe" jawabku dengan terbata-bata, karna memang aku belum mengerjakanya, bisa dibilang aku lupa kalau ada tugas,.

"HMMM!,, KERJAKAN DULU TUGASMU!" bentak asuna.

"heeh,, Nanti saja, aku mau mencoba game nya dulu."

"Tidak Boleh, kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu dulu, baru boleh bermain game."

"1 jam saja"

"TIDAK"

"eehh, 45 menit.?"

"TIDAK"

"Jangan begitu Asuna, aku sudah menantikan bermain game ini bersamamu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, aku cuman ingin bermain denganmu kok,", kataku mencoba memohon dengan nada memelas, "30 menit saja, ok..?".

"Hemm,, apa boleh buat, ya sudah 30 menit saja, setelah itu kerjakan tugasmu."

"SIAP BU!".

"ok. aku akan log in sekarang, dimana kita akan bertemu.?" tanya asuna.

"Kita Bertemu Di Kota Permulaan, semua pemain baru pasti di bangunkan di kota ini, jadi kita bisa bertemu disana." jawabku.

"Baiklah, ayo"

"ya, ayo"

Kututup telefonku dan berjalan menghampiri Nerve Gear, kemudian Kupasangkan di kepalaku,

"seperti ini, kemudian aku hanya harus berbaring, YOSS"

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur Dan memejamkan mataku, kemudian aku Melihat semua nya berubah hanya berwarna putih, kemudian aku berkata.

 **"START"**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

OK. OK, sekian dulu untuk chapter ini, selanjutnya Author akan coba update Fict ini secara terjadwal,

jika ada uneg-uneg yang ingin di sampaikan kepada author, bisa langsung menuju Menu REVIEW.

Sampai Jumpa.

emmmuaaacchhh.. (^*^)


End file.
